1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for construction of various structures such as cabins, play-houses and tool sheds, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for building structures using interlocking log-like members and screw-like fastening members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playhouses, tool sheds and other such structures are known in the art to be made of molded plastic and comprise a pre-determined shape.
Climbing structures are also known in the art which incorporate modular components which may be arranged in a variety of configurations. However, these structures are generally formed of pre-treated lumber which is not only costly, but heavy as well.
Structures such as cabins may be formed of real wood logs, which again are very costly.
Toy building systems that children have enjoyed for many decades are Lincoln Logs(copyright) and the like. Such toy building systems employ wooden or plastic logs that are notched so that adjacent pieces may be perpendicularly nested together, similar to building a real log cabin. One aspect of these systems which is particularly appealing is that structures having a wide variety of configurations can be easily assembled and disassembled. However, the structures made by these systems are limited in size. Further, these toy systems do not provide means for maintaining adjacent logs in any permanent or semi-permanent relationship.
The present invention is directed to log-like members utilized to build structures and to the fastening members useful to selectively hold the log-like members together in a semi-permanent arrangement. Taken together, the log-like members and the fastening members form a building system.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a building system comprises a first building member having a first notched region including a generally planar recessed first surface having a first hole therein; a second building member having a second notched region including a generally planar recessed second surface having a second hole therein, the second notched region being adapted for nesting engagement with the first notched region when the first and second building members are disposed in a predetermined relative position and the first and second holes are axially aligned; and, means for selectively fastening the first and second building members in a semi-permanent relationship.
According to another aspect of the invention, the fastening means includes a first fastening member having a central axis and a threaded axial recess at a first end, and a second fastening member having a central axis and an axially extending threaded region at a second end, the threaded region of the second fastening member being dimensioned and configured for engagement within the threaded axial recess of the first fastening member.
According to another aspect of the invention the first building member comprises a hollow body.
According to another aspect of the invention the first building member comprises a body formed of polyethylene.
According to another aspect of the invention, a structure is formed from first and second building members being held in a predetermined relative position by first and second fastening members.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method for building a structure is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a first building member as described above, providing a second building member as described above, providing means for selectively fastening the first and second building members in a semi-permanent relationship as described above, positioning the first fastening member in the first hole; positioning the second notched region of the second building member into nesting engagement with the first notched region of the first building member; positioning the second fastening member in the second hole; and, rotating the second fastening member so that the axially extending threaded region is engaged within the threaded axial recess of the first fastening member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a fastening assembly is provided comprising a first fastening member having a length, a first end, a second end, a central axis, and a threaded axial recess at the first end; and, a second fastening member having a length, a first end, a second end, a central axis, and an axially extending threaded region at the second end, the axially extending threaded region being engaged within the threaded axial recess of the first fastening member.
One advantage of the present invention is the light-weight nature of the log-like members which eliminates the need for riggers such as front end loaders and booms during the erection of the structure. The assembly could be done manually with no tools needed.
Another advantage of the invention is the safety factor. Should a log-like member of the present invention fall on an individual, there would be little or no injury in comparison to what would occur from a falling natural log.
Another advantage of the invention is the easy modification or moving (disassembly and reconstruction) of a unit made from the log-like members of the present invention.
Another advantage of the invention is the innovative fasteners which allow quick and easy semi-permanent structures to be built.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.